narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
A Conversation and Battle: Takeshi meets Echo Uchiha
Previously: Dark Power Needed: Hunting the Demon Meeting Days Earlier: Takeshi walked up to the Peak of Babylon. A black palace stood on the peak and Takeshi walked calmly inside. He walked through the main hall and into the the center of the palace. He then walked up stairs and found a man with green, demonic eyes, sitting on a throne. "You must be Echo," said Takeshi. The muscular warlord raised an eyebrow in return. "Indeed I am, and what brings someone with eyes with such good intention as yours into such a dark region?" "I came to tell you that Hikaru, Ryun, and their friends are going to come and ask you to go with them to help in the war against Sasuke Aizen." said Takeshi, who still gazed calmly at the Uchiha. "And I suppose you've predicted my answer would be no." Spoke Echo as he folded his arms into comfort. "Yeah... but I want you to consider saying yes." Without a change in expression Echo narrowed his eyes. "Why exactly would I do that? Aizen's forces can do me no harm." "I don't know why... I just can tell that if you allow them to meet with you, and you go with them, something good will come from it that will benifit everyone, including you." "So I should go against my instinct and help out, just because a total stranger struts in and gives me the thumbs up. I assure you that I hope you know what you're doing, because I don't waste my time being a 'good guy'." Echo frowned. "I hope this good thing of yours is more than just an asumption." "It's not an assumption... it's a feeling that I can't shake..." said Takeshi. "Well then, if you're so sure of yourself, then I will consider your proposal." "Thanks." Echo nodded slightly before making an inquiry. "Digressing, is there another reason you came all this way?" "Well... I wanted to test myself against your power." "Hmm...If that's so, then follow me." Echo led Takeshi through his massive palace until they reached a large balcony at the back, overlooking the all of the ninja villages. With the blazing intensity of the Hakumeigan sealed within his ocular system he stretched his arm out, causing a three dimensional prism of Twilight appear before them. Echo stepped onto the platform, followed by Takeshi. Suddenly the platform began to move at a moderate pace around the mountain scape, giving off a scenic view of the world before landing in a large field-like valley, surrounded by mountains. Upon landing the prism faded away. "This area should suffice for battle." Said Echo as he threw his cloak off and folded his arms. "Whenever you're ready." The Battle Begins Takeshi followed suit and threw his cloak. He then grinned, drew his sword, and ran at Echo. He then swung with a horizontal cut, aiming to cut Echo in half. In a flash sparks flew as steel collided, in an inconceivable amount of speed Echo' blade Akujin was in his hand, blocking Takeshi's. "Nice speed." Said Echo as he used the jagged-ness of his blade to hook Takeshi's and in another incredible feat his opponent's blade was spinning through the air in a nanosecond. "But battle is an element with more than one side. Now that his blade was unsheathed the atmosphere could be seen slowly being shrouded in a realm of Twilight. Takeshi smiled as Shimohigure teleported back to his hand, "My blade is a Zanpakuto and a Shadow Blade, I can't lose my blade," He then ran in again and stabbed Echo through the chest. Echo took a deep breath to ease the pain an then grabbed his opponent's sword. Suddenly Takeshi's body began to flail madly, being surged with demonic energy intent to devour his being. The physical strain on Takeshi could be seen through his increased sweating and unnatural amount of bulging veins. In a split second Takeshi's wrists had been slashed open and he was several feet way. Echo sighed. "I alwats hate doing this..." Said Echo as he gripped Akujin and his dark energies began to overload and heal him. Takeshi winced at the pain, but somehow remained standing. He healed his wounds and once the pain was gone he sighed in relief. "Good move," he said smiling. "Pain for pain, an even trade." Takeshi said, "Lighten up Echo... you'll feel better," he then ran in and clashed swords with Echo. "Some accomodations are harder to find than others." Said Echo as he outstretched his free hand. A moment later several small voids opened up in the Twilight, and slowly out of each one came spike shaped prism. Suddenly they each began to spiral at mach speeds, each aimed directly at Takeshi. Takeshi dodged each, surpassing the speed of the projectiles, "Nice try," and stabbed Echo in the chest again. This time however, he let go of his blade. "Bad mistake." Said Echo as the blade vanished into a void. He mildly shivered as Twilight began to wrap and heal his wound. Echo flipped his blade, holding it assassin style. Before a moment's notice Takeshi fell over, trying to keep his innards from spilling out of his stomach. Takeshi coughed up blood and slowly he began to realize that he wasn't going to win. But a split second later, he realized he didn't care. He began to laugh uncontrolablely as he lay there. Echo couldn't hold back his eye from momentarily twitching. What was happening, had his opponent lost all reason? Echo sat down and tried to access the situation. Takeshi still laughed not caring that he was in the middle of a battle with Echo. Finally Echo stood up and walked over to Takeshi, staring at him in amazement. Takeshi was now chuckling and looked up as Echo approached, "What?" he asked. "I don't realize what's so funny...We're fighting." "Nothing's funny, I'm just having a good time is all." Echo smirked a little. "I guess so." Takeshi rose and healed his wounds, he then said, "Okay, I'm good now, let's continue." "Alright." Said Echo before appearing further away. A Power Revealed Takeshi charged a chidori and ran at Echo. Echo gazed to the side as a prism of Twilight materialized to his left, and just as Takeshi was about to impale him he stabbed and pinned his wrist to the wall of dark energy. Then, something strange happened, the twilight began to wrap itself around Takeshi's arm. It blasted back Echo's blade and healed Takeshi's wound. Takeshi stared at the twilight and said, "umm... any idea what's going on?" Echo sheathed his sword and spoke. "I assume that you have some sort of mastery over the spiritual entity known as Twilight. Meaning that you have the ability to place light and shadow elements together to create an element of darkness. My ability is relative to an extent, I am able to unify my Demon Sharingan abilities from the past, along with my space defying speed, and intertwine them with my Crest of Twilight's ability to control time, to create and control special mass, that I also call Twilight." "That's pretty much the same thing... I mean, you're demonic powers give off shadow energy... and this other part of you that is giving off light. However, your twilight seems to be darker because of the Crest of Twilight," said Takeshi. Shimohigure then returned to his hands and Takeshi said, "Freeze the Twilight, Shimohigure." Takeshi then pointed his blade at Echo and the blade became ice. It extended itself and stabbed Echo's right lung. Echo took another deep breath and spoke. "As you recall, earlier you left you blade in me, and I transported it in a void, and even though you have your blade back, that doesn't mean I wasn't able to corrupt it with dark discharges." Said Echo, narrowing his eyes as Takeshi quickly fell over from the dark electricity coursing through his blade and his body. The shock didn't keep Takeshi down for long, he felt the descharge actually fueling him. It had shocked him due to the amount of power within the discharge. Takeshi then charged at Echo again. But halfway there he stopped. His vision was blurring and Takeshi wondered what was going on."Are you doing this?" he asked Echo. Echo raised an eyebrow. "If I were doing it you wouldn't be standing...What's happening?" "I don't know..." said Takeshi as the blurring faded and went from blinding light to pure darkness. Takeshi wanted to figure out what was happening, but he couldn't find his way out of the darkness. Echo had no idea what was going on, just that it was going on in Takeshi's cerebrial cortex. He unsheathed his blade and appeared in front of Takeshi. "Waikyoku." Echo tapped Takeshi in the head with his blade and closed his eyes, attempting to see what Takeshi's sees. He couldn't make out anything definate, just a cold darkness. Then, as quickly as the darkness had come, it faded away and Takeshi's sight returned entirely. But not the same as Takeshi looked at Echo he saw his outline and features, but he looked like a ghost. He saw 3 objects within Echo, one of light, one of darkness, and the other of twilight. "Can you see that?" he asked Echo. Echo closed his eyes tight and tried to make out what he was seeing, and all of a sudden he saw three seperately glowing objects that slowly became blurry. "Not really, just three objects." Takeshi then realized what he was viewing, "I think I'm viewing your soul Echo, but there are two others with your's. You're probably the soul of twilght...hmm... those other souls must be your mom and dad's souls." "The Demon Sharingan is the last remnant of my parents, that is indeed what you are seeing." Takeshi then tried to focus on each soul one at a time and he viewed their personalities, their bonds, and what they yearned for most. What Takeshi found interested him. "hmm... Your mom yearns for you to be happy, and loves you with her entire being... your dad hates you with his entire being, and wishes to take over your body... and you count many people as your friends... you just won't admit, you bottle up your emotions as if they were useless... and you feel that your life is doomed to misery... even though it isn't..." Echo's eyes widened, he had never met this ninja before, yet he still seemed to know everything about him, things he had never told anyone. He was obviously reading the deepest parts of him, his core. Takeshi then looked at Echo's bonds closely, searching, and he found that the bond of one he loved more than his own life was not there. There was a connection, but the two people had not met. He looked at the kind of person Echo would love, and he recognized her at once. Once he had figured it out, he burst in to laughter. Echo couldn't resist twitching once more, was Takeshi laughing again...Yes. "What now...?" "I just realized what good is going to come to you from helping fight Aizen," said Takeshi, regaining his composure. "...Sounds hysterical." Said Echo, unable to choose between confusion and annoyance. "Don't ask what it is Echo... you'd worry about it and then kill yourself if you did..." Literal question marks could probably be seen dancing above Echo's head as he shook it in confusion. "hmm... it seems you're confused about what it could be... I can't help you with that but what I will tell you is this... you're father seeks to take over your body, and your mother fights him off all the time... however, your reliance on your father's shadow make it incredibly hard for your mother to fight... you must balance the light and shadow within you... remember that, and you won't lose yourself." "I'll try to remember that, but tell me one thing, if the group that is coming is composed of your friends, then why are you avoiding them?" Said Echo as he threw his cloak over his shoulder. "I want to learn things and become more powerful... I don't want to be a hindrance... and I also know that something is going to happen... and if I return I can't get rid of it... I'm going to wait until that thing comes." "So then, you probably won't want me to reveal your prescence here." "Yeah." "Sure enough, I won't even recognize your name...Aside from that, I'm surprised the others even know I'm alive. I've lived well disguised." "... They don't know yet... I'm going to tell them though... I'll leave a note in my bag, and make it appear as if I left it there before I was "killed." I'm sure everyone but Sei will come to find you," said Takeshi. "Sei's with them? Hmm...He'll be a hindrance to everyone, whatever. And how exactly did you know about me, or where I lived?" "... I knew because, 1) I could sense your chakra... it's a raging battle of light and shadow, 2) I heard tales of how monks that live here believe you to be a god, and 3) I've explored this continent entirely... I've been here before..." "If you can think rationally then you've already surpassed your kitsune friend, Seireitou. But in all seriousness, I hope you don't go off and get yourself killed, because you've already rallied these people for a cause, and dying won't help them one bit." "You're right," said Takeshi, he got up and held out his hand to Echo. Echo shook it and then Takeshi said, "I should go now, I'll see you later Echo." Echo smirked and nodded, "Farewell then." Takeshi nodded and walked down the mountain, headed in the direction of Konoha. Echo gestured towards the skies as a prism of Twilight formed and carried him though the gentle wind back to his home, so now he would wait. Would for his visitors, and whatever promise Takeshi had made to him. The End Category:articles marked as clear